


Why do Fools Fall in Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Karate Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Character Death, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Internal Conflict, Kreese is a mom in this one, M/M, Mentions of death at childbirth, Mpreg, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Kreese, Platonic Cuddling, Rimming, Romance, Slurs, Teen Pregnancy, Toxic masculinity issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Después del All Valley la vida de Johnny Lawrence cambia inesperadamente .
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown & Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel Larusso/Ali Mills (brief)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene mpreg , Johnny se embaraza si esto no te agrada no recomiendo leas.En esta realidad alterna uno de cada diez millones de hombres pueden tener bebés y Johnny es uno de ellos.

Después que todos se fueron( incluyendo a un humillado Kreese con las manos llenas de vidrios) el rubio se quedó en el estacionamiento recogiendo los pedazos de lo último que le quedaba, aquel trofeo del segundo lugar prácticamente destruido .Tenia la mirada perdida y las marcas en el cuello que le dolerían quizás más tarde aunque no tanto,como le dolía el corazón.

"Esperare en auto" Miyagi se retiró tan tranquilo como siempre mientras Daniel cojeo hacia donde estaba el rubio recogiendo lo que podía de su trofeo.

"Johnny, ¿Tienes como ir a tu casa?" 

El rubio lo ignoró y continuó recogiendo los pedazos del trofeo.Daniel sabía que era peligroso hablarle.Johnny estaba humillado, herido y tal cual animal acorralado y lastimado podía reaccionar de mala manera.

Viendo que era imposible que el chico le contestara Daniel se dio la vuelta y cojeo hacia el auto de Miyagi.Pero, en medio del camino sintió algo cálido que le brindó soporte.Era nada y más y menos que Johnny Lawrence.

"Te puedes caer Larusso, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy" Gruño el rubio y Daniel quiso decir algún comentario sarcastico que le doliera al otro porque si el estaba así ,era precisamente gracias a las cobras y a el. Pero se abstuvo.,Johnny lucia lo suficientemente lastimado ya.

***  
Daniel fue al hospital su madre y Ali estaban alli , para desgracia del rubio .Ambas mujeres miraban a Johnny con coraje pero no decían nada. Daniel les explicó lo que su sensei le hizo y les hizo prometer que lo dejarían tranquilo.

Aún así Lucille no perdió oportunidad y cuando Johnny peleaba con la máquina de soda la mujer se acerco a él "No voy a perdonar nunca lo que le hiciste ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo para que lo odiaras tanto?" Johnny no le contesto nada, no tenía explicación del porqué hizo lo que hizo además,sentía que se merecía el desprecio de todo el mundo.Tan pronto logró sacar su refresco se sentó junto a Miyagi .

"¿Johnny San tener hambre ?" 

Antes de que Johnny contestara el hombre le dio un sándwich.

*** 

Daniel salió con su pierna enyesada y el doctor le afirmó a Lucille que debía mantenerse lejos del karate por un tiempo pero no necesitaba ninguna operación.

Al oír eso Johnny sonrio y se levantó para irse.Sobraba allí entre Daniel su madre , sensei y la ahora novia de este.

"¡Hey Johnny!, ¿Adonde crees que vas ? " Johnny pensó que debía verse estupido con la boca abierta en medio de la sala de espera y aquel chiquillo en muletas saltando hacia donde el estaba.

"Creo que iré a mi casa.." Era mentira, dormiría en la playa y beberia las cervezas que tenía en su auto hasta perder el conocimiento. 

"Ven , Miyagi hará sopa de pescado anda Johnny me la debes " 

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ? ¿Acaso Larusso pensaba que por ayudarlo a llegar hasta el auto de Miyagi ahora eran amigos ? 

-Yo no le debo nada ni a ti ni a nadie- Resoplo Johnny agarrando su jacket rojo y saliendo del hospital a toda prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguno de ustedes juega cobra kai en switch? Necesito ayuda con el juego ¡.¡

Johnny recordó que no tenía auto, había llegado con Bobby al coliseo y aunque este le insistió que regresara con el Johnny le gritó que lo dejara en paz.

Y ahora lamentaba haberle gritado a Bobby.El chico era el más cercano a él de los cuatro y el lo había despreciado. 

"Johnny san " 

Johnny respiró tranquilo cuando vio a Miyagi y este le aseguro que Daniel ya se había ido con su madre y que el lo llevaría a su casa. 

*** 

Miyagi no era de hablar y eso le parecía perfecto a Johnny ya que estaba cansado, triste y adolorido .Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando Miyagi le avisó que estaban frente a su casa. El rubio se estiro y frotó el cuello, le dolía aunque quizás no tanto como a Kreese le debian de doler las manos.

"Gracias señor Miyagi " 

El mayor asintió y le sonrió un poco.A Johnny le agradaba Miyagi , era la única persona cercana a Daniel con la cual no se sentía ansioso.

"Poner esto en cuello" Le dijo el anciano , entregándole un frasco pequeño con una sustancia verdosa de aspecto repugnante.

Johnny tomó el frasco sin preguntarle mucho y volvió a agradecerle.

**** 

La sustancia trabajo como por arte de magia.Johnny frunció la nariz ante el olor horrible que expedia, puso una toalla alrededor de su cuello y dejó que actuara, luego se ducharia, quizás mañana porque ahora estaba demasiado cansado , angustiado por todo lo sucedido.

Penso en su sensei , en sus manos llenas de sangre y sonrió.El desgraciado se lo merecía por el daño que le había hecho todo ese tiempo.

Después de un rato se levantó y ducho quedándose dormido al instante.Mañana visitaría al enano, era lo menos que le debía (aún cuando dejó claro que no le debía nada a nadie) Daniel parecía no guardarle rencor y Miyagi lo había ayudado con la lesión de su cuello y pensando en el día siguiente se durmió. 

*** 

Johnny respiró tranquilo al ver que las marcas no eran tan notorias como pensó.Apenas unas marcas azuladas que se notaban , Miyagi de verdad era un mago con sus remedios. 

Saco tres suéteres, era un día frío pero no por mucho.Decidio usar uno azul claro que dejaba un poco su cintura al descubierto. Se miro varias veces en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho se veía bien pero el punto era ¿Porqué le importaba tanto verse bien para el enano? Decidió no pensar mucho en eso , total igual no estaba solo era probable que estuviera con Ali y su madre.No tenía deseos de ver a las dos mujeres y si estaban se iría.

*** 

Para suerte del rubio al llegar a la pequeña casa de Miyagi Daniel estaba solo con la pierna sobre una silla mirando una revista.Al ver a Johnny volvió a sonreír.

"Viniste , ¿Quieres comer algo?" El chico se levantó negando la ayuda del rubio.Si algo tenía que admitir Johnny era que Daniel era valiente y tenía mucho espíritu de superación. 

"Un vaso de agua estaría bien" 

"Vamos hombre , ¿Seguro? puedo prepararte algo" 

Daniel insistió tanto que Johnny accedió y terminó comiendo una deliciosa pasta carbonara.El rubio observo fascinado como Daniel , sentado en una silla y con muletas preparaba los alimentos y charlaba animadamente sobre un negocio de Bonsáis que planeaba tener junto a Miyagi.

"Esta receta es familiar , el secreto está en hacer tu mismo la salsa" Daniel le explico mientras Johnny prácticamente fregaba el plato.No había podido comer nada desde la soda y el sándwich que Miyagi le regaló en el hospital. 

"¿Miyagi no está?" En realidad quería saber si alguien más vendría como por ejemplo su madre o Ali.Daniel pareció leer su mente "Solo seremos tú y yo por un buen rato , descuida, mi madre parece un poco ruda ya sabes es italiana pero ya te perdonará además ya le dije que éramos amigos y no se puede meter contigo.

"No Larusso,yo solo vine a ver como estabas" Johnny iba a irse tal y como había hecho la noche anterior pero Daniel lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

"Johnny, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa tu sensei..estaba equivocado por favor dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo hombre" 

Johnny no podía decir que no a esos ojos color chocolate.

"Tu no sabes nada de mi Larusso.." 

"Pero me gustaría saberlo Johnny, si tu me dejas " Daniel sabía que lo que hacía podía costarle la otra pierna o un brazo pero igual se aventuró a besar al rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

Los labios de Johnny eran muy diferentes a los de Ali o cualquier otra chica que hubiera besado antes, eran secos y no le correspondían en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué demonios Larusso?" Bramo Johnny separándose de el.No lo hizo con brusquedad pero tampoco fue sutil.El pequeño engendro había ido ahora muy lejos besandolo como si fuera una chica seguramente para luego burlarse de el.

"Johnny, por favor.." Daniel intentó detenerlo pero el rubio fue lo suficientemente ágil y pudo alejarse antes que el italiano volviera a intentar algo más .El beso de Daniel lo quemaba, lo hacía estupido y débil.Johnny odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable y más delante de el pequeño italiano que parecía querer seguir jugando con su cabeza.

"¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! " Johnny gritó.Daniel estaba mirandolo preocupado, desesperado por arreglar lo que hizo sin saber como.Johnny no dejo que volviera a hablar y como siempre hacia en la mayoría de los casos se fue , huyendo de la escena.

*** 

Condujo sin rumbo , llorando con amargura mientras escuchaba la radio "Home Sweet Home" sonaba y Johnny pensó en el y Daniel besándose en la cocina , los labios suaves y carnosos del chico buscando desesperadamente quererlo, la lengua caliente pidiendo permiso para enredarse con la suya.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó, golpeando el volante cuando por fin se detuvo en una playa bastante alejada de todo.Odiaba ser así, su biología era una vergüenza según le decía Sid.Un hombre que puede ser madre no es hombre "¿Seras la puta de alguien algún día Johnny? " Le preguntaba el maldito viejo , burlándose como el solo sabía hacer.

Por eso Johnny entró al karate, tenía que ser el mejor , fiero, fuerte muy hombre así como su sensei.

Penso en Kreese ¿Como estaría? .Lo imagino en su pequeño departamento con las manos vendadas pensando como vengarse de quienes lo lastimaron.

*** 

Cuando Miyagi llegó a la casa encontró a Daniel con la misma expresión atormentada de cuando le pidió que le enseñara karate.Miro los dos platos en el fregadero y concluyó que Daniel posiblemente se había peleado con su acompañante.

"Daniel san parece preocupado " El hombre nunca lo forzaba a decirle nada.Daniel hablaba demasiado si, pero también era orgulloso y le gustaba ocultar el dolor por orgullo.

"¿Yo? Para nada, estoy un poco cansado es todo" 

"Daniel san estaba hambriento" 

Daniel suspiro y se incorporó un poco.Miyagi era demasiado inteligente como para tragarse la mentira de que no sucedía nada o había estado solo.

"Johnny vino, comimos , hablamos un poco y luego yo lo arruine todo..." 

"Puede repararlo , todo se arregla Daniel san igual que rama rota o tubería" Miyagi se levantó sin preguntar más y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo.Estaba de buen humor , cantaba en japonés mientras buscaba ingredientes e utensilios.Daniel se levantó y agarró sus muletas para tomar un poco de aire fresco.Tenia que hablar con Ali también, era evidente que ya no se sentía igual con ella.Casi estaba a punto de salir cuando sintio que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrirla encontró a la persona en la que estaba pensando: Johnny Lawrence, ebrio y golpeado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para todos los que me apoyan 💚💙.

"¿Johnny que sucedio?" Daniel había olvidado sus muletas y estaba literalmente tratando de balancearse en el marco de la puerta.

"Es..sensei.." Johnny empezó a llorar sin control.Daniel apretó los dientes ¿Qué le habría hecho el maldito de Kreese? 

"Bebe Johnny san" Miyagi apareció con un té y su paciencia.Johnny se sentó y comenzó a dar sorbos al mismo. No era algo particularmente delicioso pero como todo remedio de Miyagi funcionaba a la perfección.

"Mi sensei está muerto, fui al dojo a ver como seguía y ahí estaba Dutch.Discutimos , el dijo que era mi culpa y era un traidor.Si no fuera por Bobby que llegó luego aún estaríamos peleando.No se porque lo hizo era un hombre duro , jamás hubiera pensado que se mataría por perder" Miyagi no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado del rubio y puso su mano sobre su espalda.Si era cierto que Kreese no era un Ángel pero también era cierto que a pesar de todo fue un mentor y figura paterna del chico.

"Johnny san el decidió no fue culpa tuya" A pesar del visible coraje que Johnny sentía las suaves palabras de Miyagi lo calmaron un poco.Daniel por su parte no se atrevía a decir nada.Sentia que tenía parte de la culpa.Si no hubiera tomado karate o ignorado a Ali quizás Kreese estaría vivo y Johnny no sufriría.

*** 

Miyagi curó los golpes de Johnny, le sirvió un tazón de sopa de tomate con un emparedado de queso y le aseguro que podría quedarse hasta sentirse mejor. El rubio devoró la comida y le agradeció. A pesar de que Miyagi era lo opuesto a lo que fue su sensei sentía lealtad hacia el y más que eso, agradecimiento por tratarlo con afecto y humanidad.

"Compartir cuarto con Johnny san, Miyagi irse a dormir , buenas noches " Johnny iba a decirle al hombre que podía dormir en la sala pero no se atrevió. Quizás a Miyagi no le gustaba que durmieran en sus muebles. Al voltearse Daniel estaba en la cama sentado mirándolo y por como lo hacía tenía mucho que decirle.

"Johnny siento haberte besado , si no te sientes cómodo conmigo aquí puedo irme al cuarto de Miyagi" 

"No, es tu cuarto, Y-yo también siento como reaccioné " El rubio se encogió de hombros , tenía el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y el alcohol que había consumido.

"Siento mucho lo de tu sensei también, en parte es mi culpa por estarte molestando " Daniel se acercó más al otro sin darse cuenta.Johnny parecía no notarlo o quizás no importarle. Larusso no sabía darse por vencido y quizás, en el fondo quería que volviera a besarlo.

"Ni siquiera supe cuando será su funeral solo que un tal Terrry Silver se encargara de todo.Es estupido sentirme así, el quería matarme bueno hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho" 

Daniel tomó ambas manos de Johnny balanceándose en su pierna buena y hizo que se sentara con el en la cama. "No digas eso, aunque no lo creas lo mejor de ir a la escuela a pesar de todos los problemas que tuviste era verte" 

"¿Pero y Ali?" Johnny trago duro , estaba sucediendo lo que el más temía y lo que su madre le pidió no hiciera, envolverse con otro hombre.

"Yo quiero mucho a Ali pero luego de anoche me di cuenta que no se compara con lo que tu me hiciste sentir la primera vez que te vi"

"Eres un cursi Larusso" Johnny dijo ruborizandose estúpidamente. Malditas hormonas y maldita su condición. Estaba cayendo redondo en las redes del enano y ya era tarde para querer zafarse.

"Puedo ser más cursi aún si quieres" Ofrecio el peli negro acercándose de nuevo a Johnny.Esta vez el rubio dejo que este lo besara , incluso inicio el beso.Sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar por dominar la boca del uno y del otro.Acabaron acostados en la cama besándose y tocándose por encima de la ropa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme y disculpas a las personas que estaban leyendo mi fic de Johnny/Miguel.Lo borre porque estaba recibiendo comentarios desagradables y aunque tiendo a ignorarlos no me gustan, me desaniman mucho .Yo no obligo a nadie a leerme, hago esto para despejar la mente y entretener a quien guste seguirme. Además, hay tags que indican lo que el fic contiene. A mi edad eso no me afecta pero a alguien más joven puede causarle daño.Seamos más empáticos y dejemos de atacar a los demás. 
> 
> 🖤

"No, Larusso..detente" Johnny dijo con suavidad, rogándole internamente al otro chico que fuera fuerte porque el no podía serlo en aquel momento.

"Esta bien, somos hombres Johnny no es como si fuera a embarazarte .." Daniel pensó era gracioso pero al ver la cara de coraje y tristeza del otro se separó de él.

"¿Crees ser muy gracioso verdad? " Johnny se levantó y se puso la chaqueta , agarrando sus llaves mientras Daniel lo seguía en muletas con el pantalón abierto.

"Johnny no te vayas ¿Qué dije ahora ? no se que te pasa actúas como una mujer" 

Johnny se volteó y casi golpea al otro chico pero una mano muy ágil lo detuvo con fuerza y gentileza, habían despertado a Miyagi. 

"Eres un imbecil Larusso, por tu culpa mi sensei está muerto , se le rompió el corazón ¡te odio !" 

Daniel intentó seguirlo pero Miyagi lo detuvo "Daniel san esperar y yo hablo con Johnny" Daniel asintió, confundido porque no sabía que le había hecho a Johnny para que cambiaría de un mood dulce a uno asesino.

*** 

Miyagi lo siguió hasta el auto y se detuvo en la puerta del chofer.Johnny temblaba de coraje , había sido claramente un día de emociones fuertes.Miyagi había oído de esos hombres que eran como Johnny .Generalmente morían de parto porque le negaban asistencia o tenían tanta vergüenza que acaban con su vida antes que el bebé naciera.

"No hay vergüenza en ser como eres Johnny san" 

"¿De qué está hablando? " Johnny inquirio molesto , avergonzado de que su secreto fuera expuesto. 

"Mi mejor amigo era como tú" 

El rostro de Johnny pasó de un rojo intenso a uno pálido ¿Como podía Miyagi saberlo? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente masculino ? "No se de que habla, gracias por recibirme pero no puedo estar aquí, buenas noches" 

"Si Johnny se cuida no hay problema" Dijo el mayor finalmente antes de salir del lugar , su auto perdiéndose en la noche.

*** 

Johnny no quería estar en su casa, no soportaba la enorme mansión, mucho menos los comentarios hirientes de su padrastro así que fue a casa de Bobby.Era tarde pero no sería la primera vez que aparecía en casa del chico buscando refugio.Los padres de Bobby le habían incluso, dado copia de la llave de la casa pues conocían la situación de Johnny con el marido de su madre.

Al llegar tocó la puerta , Bobby la abrió. Tenia puesto un pantalón gris de pijama y una camisilla a pesar del frío que hacía. 

"Hey Bobby ¿Puedo pasar ?" 

"Claro que si Johnny ¿Estas bien? Hable con Dutch y el lamenta lo que pasó.." 

"Si, solo fueron unos rasguños ¿Que estás viendo?" El televisor estaba puesto y olía a pop corn.El estómago de Johnny gruñó un poco.Al parecer , el sándwich y la sopa que comió en casa de Miyagi no habían sido suficiente.Mientras seguía a Bobby recordo la discusión especialmente la cara de dolor de Daniel al el gritarle y la de preocupación de Miyagi cuando trato de hablar con el .Se sintió estupido porque siempre tenía que meter la pata con su mal carácter .Bobby rápidamente le buscó algo de ropa y un cepillo extra de dientes y una vez Johnny estuvo listo se acurruco con el otro chico a ver "Halloween" .

"Bobby, creo que volví a meter la pata .." 

El otro chico arqueo la ceja pero no dijo nada.Conocia lo suficientemente bien a Johnny como para saber que siempre decía cosas hirientes y luego se arrepentía, el mismo había sido el recipiente de los arranques de mal humor del rubio.

"Estaba con Daniel en casa de su sensei , llegue después de la pelea que tuve con Dutch. Todo iba bien, Miyagi es genial.." Johnny se mordió el labio nervioso "Iba a compartir cuarto con Larusso y nos empezamos a besar .. todo iba bien hasta que abrió su enorme boca, ya sabes que habla demasiado.. " Bobby asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por Johnny , el sabía que toda esa rencilla era porque ambos chicos tenían sentimientos que no querían entender.

"Mañana vamos y te disculpas con Daniel, sea lo que sea entenderá " Lo tranquilizó el chico acurrucandolo aún más contra el.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Johnny preguntó alarmado.Bobby hablaba de forma misteriosa la mayor parte del tiempo, como si fuera una especie de profeta o oráculo.

"Porque Daniel te ama, Johnny "


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kreese está un poco OCC , fue necesario para encajar lo que le pasó en esta historia. 
> 
> Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia y se revela que Kreese fue madre de alguien.Lo quería dejar sorpresa pero prefiero informarlo por si alguien se siente incómodo con eso.
> 
> Gracias por sus comments, significan mucho para mi 💚.

**  
**Un día atrás (Kreese)**

**Estaba agotado, no le quedaba su dojo ni sus chicos.Tampoco podía buscar a su estudiante estrella y disculparse, sabía que Johnny debía odiarlo y no lo culpaba por ello.Actuo peor que una bestia , dejando que su enojo lo guiara y por eso había perdido su sueño, el dojo que había forjado con tanto sudor y lágrimas se erguía vacío en medio de las transitadas calles.**

****

********

****

La pequeña Amanda salió de el cuarto y lo vio con las manos en la cara.Su padre, héroe de toda la vida estaba mal y ella no podía hacer nada por el.De la existencia de la niña nadie sabía, órdenes estrictas de Terry que se mantuviera con tutores en la casa y una serie de lujos innecesarios.Ese fin de semana le tocaba a Kreese tenerla. Normalmente la sacaba a pasear (El chófer de Terry más bien los llevaba a algún lugar)

****

********

****

"¿Mamá?" Se aventuró la niña a llamarlo.Era en privado donde único lo podía llamar por ese nombre.Delante de la gente era papi o papá. 

****

********

****

"¿Tienes hambre?" Kreese le pregunto , brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

****

********

****

"No, cenamos horita ¿Te duelen las manos?" Kreese extendió sus manos para que la niña las revisara.

****

********

****

"Anda, busca tu maletín de enfermera" 

****

********

****

Cuando Amanda regresó con sus cosas vio a su madre en el piso, completamente inconsciente, presentaba una herida en la cabeza.La niña no se movió de su lado hasta el día siguiente cuando su padre vino a recogerla.

****

********

****

Terry palidecio al ver la escena.Su gran amor, héroe y el hombre que amaba estaba muerto y su hija estaba ahí viéndolo todo.

****

********

****

"Pequeña ven con tu nana, estaré contigo en un momento" Terry tomo la niña en brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar ni gritar la entregó a la empleada con estrictas instrucciones de que la llevaran a la mansión.

****

********

****

Una vez la niña estuvo fuera de la escena Terry se arrojó sobre el cuerpo sin vida "¿Porqué Johnny? Nos dejaste solos, ¿Como se supone la cuide sin ti? Debiste aceptar vivir con nosotros, no te hubiera faltado nada pero como siempre , decidiste hacer lo que querías y tiraraste tu vida enseñando a esos ingratos .." Terry lo besó en los labios por última vez y antes que la policía llegara decidió buscar el arma.

****

********

****

Para su sorpresa y rabia , no estaba por ninguna parte.Lo mataron y era evidente que lo hicieron sin hacer ruido y con las intenciones de dañarlo a el.

****

********

****

Cuando la policía vino y se llevó el cuerpo el los amenazó diciéndole que si no encontraban al asesino haría cada una de sus vidas muy miserables.Asustados los policías le aseguraron que harían todo lo posible.Por supuesto Terry sabía que eso significa que tenía que vengar la muerte de su amor.

****

********

****

**** 

****

********

****

Johnny se levantó tarde ,tenía los brazos de Bobby aún alrededor de el.No era extraño que durmieran así, desde pequeños lo hacían pues de acuerdo a la madre de Bobby eran como hermanos gemelos.

****

********

****

"Despierta Bobby son las dos de la tarde" 

****

********

****

Bobby abrió sus ojos de par en par pero no se movió, solo acurruco a Johnny más contra el.

****

********

****

"Una hora más, anoche no me dejaste dormir hablando dormido.Y al parecer el sueño estaba bueno porque no dejabas de mencionar a Daniel " Johnny se ruborizo violentamente y le dio a Bobby con un cojín despertandolo por completo.Muy pronto aquello se convirtió en una guerra de cojines y almohadas hasta que el ama de llaves abrió la puerta.

****

********

****

"Señoritos Brown y Lawrence ¿Qué sucede aquí?" 

****

********

****

Ambos chicos se rieron y salieron corriendo del cuarto hacia el baño.Tenian algo pendiente que hacer ese día y no podían perder más tiempo.

****

********

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La acción picante comienza ;) capítulo dedicado a @Legolasion por sus increíbles ideas y headcanons.  
> Se rompieron mis audífonos 😵

Bobby fue el que tocó la puerta y está se abrió revelando a una furiosa y llorosa Ali.El chico la saludó pero ella no le devolvió el saludo.Visiblemente afectada se fue en dirección a su auto , ni siquiera notó a Johnny quien estaba recostado del suyo.

Finalmente Daniel salió ,sus enormes ojos color chocolate se abrieron aún más de la cuenta.Bobby sintió ternura al verlo, el chico era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Mira hombre yo no quiero problemas, ya tuve suficientes por hoy" Estaba sudoroso a pesar de que hacía frio.

"Tranquilo , vine acompañando a Johnny creo que el tiene algo importante que decirte " Bobby volteo hacia el rubio quien nerviosamente jugaba con sus llaves. Daniel miró el suéter de colores , había visto a Bobby usar uno similar en la escuela y se preguntó si Johnny había pasado la noche con Bobby.

"El puede venir y decirmelo" Daniel contestó desafiante.Todavia sentía algo de resentimiento hacia Bobby porque el fue quien comenzó el daño a su pierna aún cuando se hubiera disculpado la idea de el y Johnny durmiendo uno cerca del otro le provocaba muchos celos a Daniel.

Sin ánimos de pelear Bobby se alejó con las manos en alto y fue hasta Johnny.Daniel los observaba desde la puerta, resoplando de ira.Johnny camino hacia la puerta, estaba nervioso ya Daniel reconocía el patrón de morderse el labio y las manos en los bolsillos. 

"¿Podemos hablar Larusso?" 

"Podías haber venido solo " A Daniel se le quebró un poco la voz por el coraje.El rubio creía que podía lastimarlo a su antojo , irse y luego volver como si nada.

"Bobby se ofreció a acompañarme" Johnny tenía ya el filo en la voz,el enano siempre hacía todo más complejo.Entendia su animosidad contra Bobby y probablemente el resentimiento que tendría con el por las cosas que le dijo pero tampoco era para hacer tanto drama.El drama era cosa de mujeres , los verdaderos hombres hablaban o se daban golpes o eso solía decir su sensei.

"Esta bien, pasa y dile a tu novio que también puede pasar si gusta " 

"¿Bobby mi novio? Larusso, somos como hermanos.. " Johnny se detuvo así mismo , el no tenía que darle explicaciones al renacuajo.No era como si se debiera a el.

"Daniel, Johnny y yo nos conocemos desde los tres años jamás podría haber algo entre nosotros.Y como se esto terminara con ustedes peleándose de nuevo voy a decirlo ; Johnny te ama, tu lo amas ¿Qué los detiene? no sean orgullosos y hablen mientras tanto yo admirare el jardín ¿Qué me dicen ?" 

Por primera vez Daniel no sabía que decir y Johnny no sintió ganas de huir.

*** 

Miyagi apareció a los diez minutos y se quedó con Bobby.Desde la ventana Daniel los miro hablar y vio como Bobby reía.Parecia que se harían buenos amigos y eso alivio mucho los celos que sintió de él chico.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Bobby?" Daniel estaba sentado en su cama y Johnny a su lado.

"Si, es cierto" 

"Bien, porque también dijo la verdad acerca de mi" 

Daniel hizo el primer movimiento, ya había sucedido y lo peor que podría pasar era que Johnny le dijera que no.

Solo que no lo hizo cuando Daniel lo besó de nuevo.Johnny lo rodeó con sus brazos acercandolo más a el.

"¿Pero y Ali?" Johnny preguntó preocupado.Aun recordaba el rostro angustiado de la chica cuando Bobby abrió la puerta.

"Termine hoy con ella, le dije que amaba a otra persona" 

Johnny aventuró a quitarse el suéter. A pesar de ser casi navidad se sentía caliente aún con las risas y voces que venían de afuera.El mpmento era ahora o nunca. 

"Johnny, ¿Y si nos ven?" Daniel estaba duro y no le importaba lo cacharan pero Johnny era más sensible y lo menos que quería era que volviera a salir de allí hecho una furia.

"Eso lo hace más emocionante ¿No lo crees Larusso?" El rubio estaba sobre Daniel, una pierna a cada lado del otro.Sus pezones estaban completamente erectos.Daniel observó todo aquello y se le hizo agua la boca imaginando lo que harían.

"Lo que tu digas Johnny .. " 

Johnny sonrió de lado quitándole los shorts a Daniel.Observo la desnudez parcial del chico.Su pecho delgado y esa cinturita tan pequeña y su hermosa piel , dorada.Daniel se olía como los árboles y plantas de Miyagi, era extrañamente placentero y embriagante.

"Te la voy a chupar ¿Quieres eso?" 

Daniel asintió y abrió sus piernas.Johnny se adueñó de su miembro completamente. Lamio y saboreó el líquido transparente que manaba como el almíbar de aquel hermoso pedazo de carne que prometía hacerlo sentir muy bien en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Que rico Johnny, eres tan bueno ..tu lengua..¡oh Johnny!" Daniel enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Johnny , guiandolo con sutileza pero sin forzarlo.

"Soy bueno en todo Larusso, admítelo y aún quedan más cosas por hacer porque Miyagi acaba de irse con Bobby en su auto pero antes de cualquier otra cosa ¿Tienes un condón Larusso?"


	8. Despedida

Siento mucho comunicar que debido a que no me comentan casi y solo leen y se van no voy a continuar el fic y me voy de AO3.Aqui lo único que vale son los fics en Inglés con las mismas temáticas de siempre. Agradezco el apoyo de todos los que me comentaron y disfrutaron de mi trabajo, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón 🖤💚.


End file.
